Savage
by l3rutal
Summary: AU: Alice is not a psychic. When changed she becomes a complete savage, destroying all in her path. When Jasper realizes that the vampire who has put his brother's happiness in jeopardy is in fact his destined mate, things begin to spiral out of control.
1. More

**Savage

* * *

**

**Summary:** AU: Alice is not a psychic. When she is changed into a vampire, she becomes a complete savage. She begins to kill humans without remorse, because she remembers nothing. Jasper is a struggling "vegetarian" among the Cullens who desperately seeks "the one" that completes him. Upon finding that Alice is that one, how far will Jasper go to stay with his love? Will he still stand by her as she threatens to destroy Edward's mate, or will he realize that some things are not meant to be? A/J

"As long as I have you there is just one other thing I'll always need - tremendous self control." ~Ashleigh Brilliant

* * *

**1.**

_**(Alice's Point of View)**_

Blue.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the large expanse of blue stretching above my head, stopped only by strangely shaped blobs of white. My head turned away from the blue as I glanced at the area I had been laying on. Green. Green hair interrupted by tall brown pillars covered by more green. _Sky. Earth. Trees._ My mind seemed vaguely familiar with this place.

Burn.

The fire that scorched my throat surprised me with it's power and abruptness. My eyes watered as I began to stutter. _I need water!_ I darted toward the mysterious long flow of liquid, and stuck my head in it.

Slurping.

Gulping.

Breathing.

I removed my face from this wet substance, but the pain was still there. It was as if I swallowed a hot iron rather than half a river.

I took a deep breath, willing the insane pain away, when I smelled it: a deep honey flavored aroma with just a dash of cinnamon. The incredible fragrance ignited a deeper and more painful burn. _Hunger._ I couldn't even care as to why my mind knew all these things as I sprinted toward the savory scent. I didn't even pause to think as I pounced on the attractive young man, muffling his scream with my hand. I sunk my teeth through his delicate skin, breaking the thin membrane easily. I pulled my teeth out of his neck, resulting in another muffled scream on his part, and replaced them with my lips.

As I began to suck on his delectable blood, he writhed and kicked, both futile attempts to escape my grasp. By the fifth suck he was already limp in my arms; by the tenth dead. I carelessly shoved his body away, thinking back to his euphoric flavor and the way his smooth liquids rolled down my throat. I enjoyed the temporary calm in my throat. _Peace._

I wiped away the blood that dribbled down to my chin, when the burn in my throat suddenly returned with a vengeance.

_More._

I began to run. The trees were flying by me, yet I could still see each leaf in perfect clarity. I even saw the delicate veins on each leaf.

I was instinctively running towards an even _stronger_ redolence. It smelled of fresh grass, mint, and citrus. The intense burn, along with the venom pooling in my mouth, sent my body into a frenzy. My feet pounded harder against this strange new earth, charcoal gray in color, and not nearly as soft as the grass.

I finally arrived. It was a large rectangle in shape, with a triangular top and opaque openings embedded into the walls. _House._

I kicked down the plank of wood that was the entrance to this house, sending the wood pieces flying everywhere.

An earsplitting shriek filled my ears, causing me to pause momentarily. When I registered that the one who had shrieked was the appealing scent I had been tracking; I attacked.

The human was smaller than I.

_A child,_ my mind corrected.

I grabbed her by her blond pigtails and nearly tore her hair out in my need of her blood. My teeth, more efficiently this time around, quickly tore through her thin flesh. I had sucked her dry before the two larger humans had even made it down the stairs.

My insane thirst seemed to be insatiable and I consumed these humans as quickly as I had done with their child.

Bite.

Suck. I threw the corpses across the room, for I no longer needed them. They had served their purpose.

I basked in the immense relief in my throat, glad that the pain was finally over.

As I turned to leave the house I heard a strange sound.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

_I had difficulty raising my heavy lids while my whole body urged me to sleep._

"_You must stay awake!" My common sense yelled. "They sedated you! If you close your eyes now all will be lost!"_

_Common Sense is always right – I realized this once it was too late._

"_She's schizophrenic. Her symptoms lead me to believe that she will never be able to live a normal life without your constant care. I would suggest that you get her medical help."_

"_I --"_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

I blinked repeatedly, confused by the sudden change in setting. Although I left the strange white room and was back in the house, I still faintly heard the beeping. I slowly walked up the stairs toward the odd sound. It was coming from a bedroom on the end top floor of the house. I cautiously turned the doorknob, while a strange feeling rushed through my body. _Fear._

The very same feeling I experienced in the white room.

What I found in the room sent my throat into a fiery frenzy. It was an elderly man, wrinkly and on the verge of death. His pulse was slow, heart weak. The source of the beeping sound was apparent. A device was hooked into this man, and it sounded in tune with the man's heart.

My throat burned again, although differently this time; I did what I believed would cure it. When the old man's heart monitor stopped, this new burn intensified. _Sadness._

Before I had time to even dwell on this "sadness", his weak blood sent a new wave of fire, the hunger easily overpowering "sadness".

I needed one thing.

_More.

* * *

_

**A/N:**This is the fourth thing I wrote today. -sigh- Please pity me and my lack of social life with a review. It can be a one worded review or even a flame. . . go ahead and use Freedom of Speech to it's fullest (even if you're not American).

Thanks for reading!

~Sharon


	2. Odd Man Out

**A/N:** I'm not going to be updating this story nearly as often as the other ones. Why? Because I put a lot more effort into this one. Sorry about that :/

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight. Never will. -sigh-

Thank you to my fantastic beta **Oxygen. and. Cucumber**! Go read her story** Heartbeats** if you haven't already -- she doesn't disappoint ;D

**

* * *

  
2.**

_**(Jasper's Point of View)**_

My depression had returned. The depression that haunted me every time I consumed human blood. The depression that reared its head every time I dismembered a fellow vampire.

I hated this so called "_gift_". _There was nothing special about it._

I wished that I could follow the traditional diet of my kind without feeling all this**…** remorse. I thought it would leave me alone once I stopped harming humans, but yet again**,** I was proven wrong.

The depression was caused by my jealousy. I wished that I didn't have to be surrounded by vampires who shared the purest of love for each other. There was no point in me being part of this coven. I was the outcast; the odd man out.

It was easy to understand why Carlisle and Esme refrained from tasting human blood. Carlisle's job was to heal the injured humans, therefore killing their kind seemed ridiculous. Sweet, compassionate Esme could barely hunt animals without feeling guilty; which made it almost impossible for her to ever harm a human.

To an outsider, Rosalie and Emmett seemed to have logical reasons for following Carlisle's strange ways. Carlisle was Rosalie's sire, and both she and Emmett lived with Carlisle. They _belonged_.

Up until recently, I believed that Edward and I were in the same boat.

Two lonely vampires seeking love, only to have love evade us. Well, _one_ of us was looking for love.

For all intents and purposes, Edward was my brother, my only solace in this dark half life.

I had been relatively happy being alone.

Although Edward was not enough to fill the place of a mate that both my heart and body yearned for, I figured that if Edward was still a virgin, I could handle waiting until I found my mate. _Denial, very nice._

Even as I watched the rest of my family happily married, I was sure that the right girls for Edward and I would eventually show up. Unlike Edward, who felt he was complete in himself, I was still waiting for the right girl.

But as Fate would have it – that twisted, sick-minded beast – Edward found love first.

The one who had been _so_ complete in himself, found love that might possibly surpass the others' in a _human._ Not just a human, he fell in love with Bella Swan, who just happens to be his blood singer.

Of course, Edward was denying any attraction to Bella. But no matter how stubborn my brother is, I can sense the love, the _infatuation_ that emanates from him when he thinks of her.

Naturally, these emotions are currently covered up by his insane thirst for her blood, but whether or not he will admit to himself that he has fallen hard for a human, I can feel it.

What will happen once Edward accepts the fact that he is in love with Bella?

And what am I supposed to do until her transformation? I can barely handle going to Forks High without killing all the humans.

Will there be any point to me staying amongst the Cullens once Bella becomes one of us?

It can't take too long now, not after Edward saved Bella from being crushed by a van. He was only postponing the imminent by ignoring her.

_And then there will be no one left that I can relate to… and once again, I become the odd man out._

Yet I can feel that it kills Edward to ignore her, just as badly as his throat burns in that small, badly ventilated classroom.

I thought I was the reason he was ignoring Bella. I would constantly tell Edward of my dreams of finding love, only to have him roll his eyes at me.

No, I am _sure_ that the reason Edward resorts to sneaking through Bella's bedroom window, rather than just talk to her, is me. He thought I would be jealous.

Fine, so I am jealous. I admit it. _I_ was the one who had desperately wanted to be in love. Me! Not Edward! And who found his mate? _Edward._

I sighed. Edward-the over thinker-Cullen was afraid of hurting my feelings by admitting to finding love before me. I decided to confront him with my suspicions, and force him to start talking to that Swan girl. _And I'll put on a happy face while hating every minute of it._

* * *

I took a walk through Forks to clear my mind before confronting Edward. I watched in amusement as the little children ran around in a small backyard. It was one of those rare, overcast days. The children continued their game of tag as I looked for a certain blond head.

I met the five-year-old Amy while I was food shopping for Esme. Though we never consumed the food we bought, Esme insisted we buy it. She claimed people would get suspicious if the Cullens never bought food, though I knew very well why she always bought the excessive food.

Esme made constant trips to random Seattle homeless shelters, and would donate all of our food to them. That angel tried to keep her good deed a secret. Although we were all aware of Esme's charity work, we never said a word.

I remembered Amy's blond pigtails, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Sir, do you know where the chocolate is?"

I took a deep breath, making sure I could handle her scent before answering. "Would your mother want you to eat chocolate?" I had asked.

She shushed me, her eyes darting around in search of the woman in question. "The chocolate's not for me! It's for Mommy! Mother's Day is tomorrow, silly!"

I laughed quietly, wondering how the young girl had planned on sneaking chocolate without her mother's permission.

"So..." she whispered, her green eyes staring at the dirty tiled floor.

"Yes?"

"Can you buy me chocolate for Mommy? I got money here for you!" She opened her palm and handed me a single quarter. I smiled at her ignorance, and decided to get her the chocolate regardless.

I quickly found the rest of the items I needed and headed to the cash register.

"My name is Amy. What's your name?" she asked randomly as I waited for the cashier to finish checking out my items.

"I'm Jasper," I said as I snatched the freshly scanned chocolate bar out of the cashier's hand. "And this is yours."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Amy squealed, grabbing the chocolate and running off to her mother.

* * *

Our first meeting happened months ago, but thanks to the small size of Forks I saw Amy often. I was surprised that she was not among her tag-playing friends today. Amy had become a bit of a constant in my life, and I enjoyed passing the Smiths' backyard and finding her playing with her friends.

The fact that Amy wasn't there bothered me a lot more than it should have, so I decided to pass her house and see if she was there.

When I reached the house, the backyard was empty and the back door was open. Now Forks isn't the crime capital of Washington, but no one leaves their door wide open here.

After a moment's hesitation, I entered the house.

I walked through the kitchen, hearing nothing but the dull beeping of Sammy's heart monitor. I walked through the deserted kitchen and entered the living room.

I froze momentarily when I saw the three lifeless corpses that littered the floor. I found Mrs. Johnson lying on top of Mr. Johnson, both drained completely of blood. I noticed that Mr. Johnson's left arm was bruised, while Mrs. Johnson's right arm was bruised.

Amy was lying on the floor, one of her pigtails partially ripped off by the roots. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, but her eyes were the worst.

Those once radiant green eyes, were lifeless and wide open in horror. Her neck was missing a chunk of flesh. The source of her horror was apparent: a vampire attack.

I could imagine exactly what happened. A reckless newborn smashed the front door, grabbed poor Amy by the adorable pigtails and sucked her dry. Not being satisfied by her blood, the newborn grabbed Mr. and Mrs. Johnson by the arms and dealt with them as well.

Abruptly the heart monitor stopped beeping.

_No! What sort of monster would do this?_ I dashed up the stairs and ran into the ailing Sammy's bedroom.

Sammy was dead. Sucked dry along with the rest of his family. The newborn who had killed them all was standing beside his lifeless body, feeling absolutely no remorse.

When she became aware of my presence, the short, raven haired vampire escaped through the window, but not without shooting me a blank look. I growled in frustration, but resisted the urge to follow her in revenge. This situation was beyond me, and I needed Carlisle's help.

On the way back to our house I could only think of one thing:

_She killed my Amy, and I'm going to kill her.

* * *

_


	3. Virgin Vampire On A Mission

**3.**

**_(Edward's Point of View)_**

I was beginning to miss the monotony of the existence I had a few months ago. Everyone was changing around me, yet I remained the same.

Rosalie's attitude towards me had increased tenfold; I had yet to receive more than a glare from my sister. I was sure that it wasn't my fault, but I really couldn't tell. Rosalie had the most annoying habit of blocking me out if her mind when she was moody.

_How the hell am I supposed to know what I did wrong when you ignore me completely?_

I just assumed that Rosalie was having another one of her I'll-be-bitchy-because-I-can't-carry-children days, but after a week I figured out that she was definitely blaming me for something. Well it really didn't take much brain power to figure out that her anger was directed at me when she mentally proclaimed "_I hate you, Edward"_ every time she saw me.

Rosalie's mood swings wasn't what really bothered me; it was Emmett's reaction to her anger that really confused me. Emmett was completely ignoring me. The most communication we shared were the few glances I shot his way. _When I find out what Rosalie said, I will murder her._

And of course, with my luck, the Anti Edward Brigade didn't end with just Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper had grown exceedingly distant as well during the past few weeks, claiming that I was blind enough to miss what was right in front of me. I didn't understand what his cryptic remark meant, and after a while, I gave up. Jasper never clarified, and I never asked. I thought this would blow over – it didn't. Not only was Jasper ignoring me, but for safety reasons, I had to ignore Bella Swan.

I admit that the latter bothered me more than having most of my family ignore me. Bella was the most interesting human I have ever met, and the mystery of her silent mind was begging to be unraveled. Unfortunately, her mind wasn't the only alluring thing about Bella Swan. I swear to god, if her scent doesn't lose its insane appeal to me soon, I would crack. As monstrous as it sounds, it was a simple fact. There was only so much a vampire could take. _And not take…_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of that awfully appealing thought.

Bella moved around in her seat beside me, sending another wave of her scent towards me.

I groaned. Goddamn it! I was not going to kill this creature. I only killed those who deserved it. Besides, my **G**od playing days were over.

Damn this badly ventilated classroom. Sitting beside Bella was hard as it is, but no! Edward should be placed with his own personal demon in a room that lacked clean air! _You are such a teenager, thinking the world is against you. Get a grip, Edward._

I snuck a quick glance at Bella. Her long brown hair rolled of her shoulders in perfect waves, looking very soft. _Soft?! _

Her brown eyes met mine momentarily, and even in that quick glance, I could sense her anger. I sighed quietly, wondering why Bella intrigued me so.

If everything would have gone as usual, I would have left the room the moment the bell rang, and later, well into the night, I would have watched Bella sleep a bit. I knew something was wrong when my cell phone rang in the middle of class.

I always left my phone on during school, knowing that no one would call me. And now, here I was, staring blankly at my jean pocket as the phone's shrill tone pierced the sleepy silence.

All eyes were on me. I ignored the humans and answered the phone, recognizing the caller by his ringtone: Jasper.

"Hello?"

"_Edward. Leave now, it's an emergency."_

The line went dead.

I snapped my phone shut, trying to calm my rising panic.

"Mr. Cullen would you care to --"

"My brother got into a car accident," I lied easily, as I grabbed my things and left the room. My unconcealed panic fit my excuse well. As I walked through the hallway I heard the frantic pounding of someone's footsteps.

It was Bella.

"Bella, what are you --"

She interrupted me with her raised hand. "Look, I know we're in some sort of mutual-hatred-relationship type thing, but… I'm sorry about your brother. Seriously, if you need someone to talk to..."

I retorted with the first thing that came to mind. "I assure you, Swan, that if I needed to talk to someone, it most definitely wouldn't be you."

I regretted my words the moment I said them. The angry blush that spread through her cheeks didn't help ease my guilty conscience.

"You know what, Edward? I don't care anymore. Go ahead and step all over people who are trying to help you! Let's see how far that'll get you!" Her eyes were glistening as she said these words.

After she was already long gone, I admitted to myself that she was right.

* * *

When I reached the house, Jasper was outside waiting for me. His mind was swirling around a small blond haired child that he didn't even bother to calm me. _Or let me in on the emergency._

"What's going on?" I asked tersely.

"Edward, you've got to take Bella and run. There's some crazed newborn on the loose. She- she killed four humans already. She's some sort of insatiable savage. Edward –"

I interrupted him and said, "What does Bella have to do with this?!" _Why the Hell does he keep bringing her up in every conversation?! What am I, Bella's babysitter?_

I didn't need Jasper's power to know he was seething. "This may not have gotten through your thick skull yet, but Bella is your mate. Get off your high horse and admit to yourself that you love her. God knows you'll be moodier than you are now if she dies."

"She's human, Jasper –"

"Weren't you a human too?!"

I growled in frustration.

"What would you have me do?**" **I snapped, my eyes hard with anger. "Do you truly expect me to damnan innocent human girl?To change her into a monster?!"

Jasper smiled at me. _This man has some serious mood swings. _

"Edward, you didn't deny that you love her…"

I sighed. "It doesn't matter, Jasper. I'll take the heartache of staying away from her rather than have her soul destroyed."

"Well unless you want to have her throat torn out by some crazed newborn, I'd suggest that you get her out of this town." Jasper looked at me expectantly, waiting, no doubt, for me to run off to Bella.

I raised my eyebrows. "What about her father? What will you tell the humans? That –"

"Simple," he interrupted. "You both ran off to Las Vegas so that the _**oh so **_virgin Edward can have his legal sex."

I aimed a light punch at his face, which Jazz easily dodged.

"This is serious, Jasper." My tone put a quick end to his laughter.

"You were both victims to the murderer who ruthlessly killed the Johnson's. When you finally do change Bella, her previous 'death' will definitely help her get used to immortality." _The Johnson's! That explained Jasper's anger. He adored their little girl… Amy? Was that how he called her?_

"Jasper I said I'm not going to –" Before I could finish explaining why I wasn't going to demonize Bella for my own selfish wants, Emmett's roars interrupted.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, ROSALIE!" Emmett roared.

Jasper gave me a confused look. We had both been so immersed in our conversation, that we were completely oblivious to the fight going on inside.

Rosalie stormed out of the house, looking very, very angry.

"So I can't worry about someone else without you assuming that I'm cheating on you?!" she yelled back.

Emmett easily caught up with her and forced her to stop by yanking her arm.

"All I've been hearing lately is, "Ugh, I can't believe Edward fell for a human! I want to kill that Swan bitch! How could Edward do this to us?! Edward, Edward, Edward." How the fuck am I supposed to feel when you only want to talk about my brother?!" My eyes widened. _Me and Rosalie?! No way in Hell._

"SO YOU THINK I'M CHEATING ON YOU WITH EDWARD?!"

"I don't know anymore! He's the mind reader, not me!"

I decided that this was my cue to speak. "I wouldn't touch Rosalie with a yard stick."

Emmett glared at me. "And with your dick, would you touch her with that?"

"God no! Wouldn't you smell me on her if I did? What a –"

Rosalie interrupted me with the scariest glare on earth. "What. The. Fuck**.** I am not your fucking property, Emmett Cullen! I am your equal, Goddamn it!" I winced at her words. Emmett and Rosalie used choice words when angry.

With that Rosalie ran off into the woods, leaving Jasper and I alone with Emmett.

Emmett turned to face at me. "I swear to God, if you –"

"He's a virgin," Jasper interrupted.

"_A virgin vampire on a mission to get his human soul mate out of danger…"_ Jasper thought amusedly, as I shot him a glare**,** knowing that I would have a Hell of a time convincing Bella to go anywhere with me.

_Especially after what I'd said to her._

As Jasper walked back into the house, he hollered "Good luck!" almost smugly.

His final thought as he entered the house was, "_He has no idea how jealous I am of him." _

* * *

**A/N: **Aahhh! Poor Jazzy! I just want to give him a hug :(

I wasn't planning on putting up any Edward/Bella POVs in this story, but it helps the flow of the story. Next chapter is Alice POV!

Big thanks to **Oxygen. and. Cucumber, **my fabulous beta, who makes sure my chapters are readable =D


End file.
